fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons 3D/Tower Defense 6
Bloons Tower Defense 6 is the sixth game in the Bloons Tower Defense series. It introduces an upgrade style similar to BTD3, where there are two paths of two upgrades, but a fifth upgrade can be unlocked by buying all four. Other new features include the Purple, Brown, Giraffe, and Flowering Bloons. It also introduced the LBC (Lead Bloon Carrier) and the DDB (Dooms Day Bloon). Gameplay The goal of the game is pop many rounds of Bloons with different towers and special abilities. You gain EXP for you Rank as you pop Bloons, and you also gain money. When a Bloon escapes, you lose lives equal to its RBE (Red Bloon Equivalent). You start with $3400 on Easy, Normal, Hard, and Apocalypse. Modes *Easy- Towers are cheap, Bloons are slightly slower. 650 Lives *Normal- Towers are normal price, and Bloons are normal speed. 400 Lives *Hard- Towers are expensive, and Bloons are slightly faster. 275 Lives *Sandbox- Freely buy towers/upgrades and summon Bloons without lives. Infinite Lives and Money.UnlocKed at rAnk 16 *Deflation- How long can you survive with only $50,000? 100 Lives and you cannot gain Money *Apocalypse- A never-ending round that keeps getting harder! How long will you survive? 100 Lives Controls *Tap Screen- Select Tower/Purchase Tower *Drag Stylus- Move a purchased Tower/Aim Dartling Gun *Analog Stick- Bring up a cursor to use instead of using the touch screen *A Button- Select Tower/Purchase Tower/Place Tower/Aim Dartling Gun *Start- Pause the game *Either Bumper- Next Round *Select- Save #''Tower Chart'' Upgrades Dart Monkey *Path 1: Faster Throwing (Self-Explanatory) --- Longer Range (Self-Explanatory) *Path 2: Piercing Dart (Can pop 2 Bloons) --- Spike-o-pault (Hurls Spikeball; pops 10) *Mega Upgrade: Bloon dissolving snot (Shoots a stream of snot that slows down & pops bloons 20 times every second) Boomerang Monkey *Path 1: Super Sonic (Smashes Frozen Bloons) --- Heated Boomerangs (Metls through Lead Bloons) *Path 2: Multi Target (Can pop 7 Bloons) --- Glaive Thrower (Can pop 14 Bloons) *Mega Upgrade: Lightsaber Thrower (Can pop 100 Bloons; Faster; Larger Range) Tack Shooter *Path 1: Longer Range (Self-Explanatory) --- Faster Shooting (Self-Explanatory) *Path 2: Tack Spread (Can shoot 16 Tacks) --- Blade Shooter (Shoots sharp blades) *Mega Upgrade: Hurricane (Constant whirlwing slowing Bloons; Occasionally shoots lightning) Ninja Monkey ''' *Path 1: Discipline (Faster Throwing + Longer Range) --- Sharp Shurikens (Pop two Bloon layers) *Path 2: Sharp Eye (Can spot Camo Bloons) --- Distraction (Some Bloons temporarily go backwards) *Mega Upgrade: Bloonjitsu (Can shoot 5 Shurikens at once; can pop 4 layers) '''Cannon Monkey *Path 1: Bigger Bombs (Have a bigger explosion) --- Frag Bombs (Shards come out from the bomb popping more bloons, even black and zebra bloons) *Path 2: Missile Launcher (Faster + More Range) --- MOAB Mauler (Major damage to Blimps) *Mega Upgrade: ZOMG Assassin (1-hits up to ZOMG; major damage to DDB; slower) Sniper Monkey *Path 1: Faster Shooting (Self-Explanatory) --- Dual Pop (Can pop two Bloons) *Path 2: Tear Bullets (Rip through 2 layers) --- Shred Bullets (Rips through 8 layers) *Mega Upgrade: MOAB Sabotage (Stops MOABs and LBC; slows BFB+) Glue Gunner *Path 1: Faster Shooting (Self-Explanatory) --- Glue Splatter (Can hit up to 30 Bloons) *Path 2: Forever Glue (Glue stays through popping) --- Corrosive Glue (Pops Glued Bloons) *Mega Upgrade: Gluesplosion (Hits up to 50 Bloons; slows Blimp-Class Bloons) Ice Tower *Path 1: Faster Freezing (Attacks Faster) --- Longer Freezing (Freezing lasts longer) *Path 2: Permafrost (After thawing, bloons are slower) --- Snap Freeze (Pops Bloons upon freezing) *Mega Upgrade: Arctic Wind (Pops 3 layers upon freezing; much faster; huge range) Wizard Monkey *Path 1: Fireballs (Explode on impact) --- Lightning Bolts (Travels through Bloon chains) *Path 2: Leaves (Small; fast; many) --- Waves (Large projectile) *Mega Upgrade: Tempest Storm (Moves Bloons backwards, occasionally popping) Lazer Monkey *Path 1: Faster Shooting (Self-Explanatory) --- Constant Laser (Laser never pauses) *Path 2: Extra Range (Self-Explanatory) --- Plasma Beam (Pops 2 layers) *Mega Upgrade: Apocalypse (Shoots a spread of 3 lasers) Monkey Ace *Path 1: Faster Shooting (Self-Explanatory) --- Speedster (Flies faster) *Path 2: Pineapples Away! (Drops Pineapples) --- Titanium Darts (Pops frozen and lead Bloons) *Mega Upgrade: Operation: Dart Storm (Shoots 14 Darts; faster; longer range) UFM *Path 1: Faster Shooting (Self-Explanatory) --- More Lasers (Shoots 6 lasers) *Path 2: Spinning UFM (Pops Bloons that touch it) --- Razor UFM (Spikes protrude from edges) *Mega Upgrade: Plasma Wave (Sends out waves of energy; shoots more often) Monkey Buccaneer *Path 1: Grape Shot (Fires through cannons) --- Cannon Balls (Larger projectiles) *Path 2: Longer Range (Self-Explanatory) --- Crow's Nest (Any tower in range spots Camo Bloons) *Mega Upgrade: Dreadnaught (Shoots faster; bigger range; more cannons) Monkey Submarine *Path 1: Larger Torpedoes (Self-Explanatory) --- Faster Launching (Self-Explanatory) *Path 2: Extra Range (Self-Explanatory) --- Camo Scope (Any tower in range spots Camo Bloons) *Mega Upgrade: Torpedo Rain (Launches 5 torpedoes at a time) Monkey Kart *Path 1: Razor Wheels (Pops 2 layers) --- Flaming Wheels (Sets Bloons on fire; causes slow popping) *Path 2: Better Grip (Sticks to track better) --- Speeder (Moves faster) *Mega Upgrade: Grand Prix (Six cars) Driller Mole *Path 1: Faster Drill (Moves around faster) --- Drill Machine (Moves at lightning-speed) *Path 2: Faster Surfacing (Self-Explanatory) --- Dirt Chunks (Throws chunks that pop Bloons while burrowing) *Mega Upgrade: Underground Terror (Moves extremely fast; massive chunks; surfaces more often) Mortar Tower *Path 1: Faster Shooting (Self-Explanatory) --- Stronger Missiles (Bigger explosions) *Path 2: Increased Accuracty (Self-Explanatory) --- Even Better Accuracy (Self-Explanatory) *Mega Upgrade: MOAB Maulers (Shoots MOAB Maulers instead of Missiles) Dartling Gun *Path 1: Increased Accuracy (Self-Explanatory) --- Faster Shooting (Self-Explanatory *Path 2: Larger Darts (Self-Explanatory) --- Exploding Darts (Self-Explanatory) *Mega Upgrade: Laser Beam (Shoots a laser instead) Spike Factory *Path 1: Faster Manufacturing (Spikes are thrown more often) --- More Spikes (More come out at once) *Path 2: Extended Reach (Self-Explanatory) --- Red-Hot Spikes (Pop frozen and lead Bloons) *Mega Upgrade: Spike Rain (Occasionally throws Spikes everywhere) Super Monkey *Path 1: Laser Vision (Shoots two lasers at once) --- Plasma Vision (Shoots balls of plasma) *Path 2: Super Range (Self-Explanatory) --- Sun God (Sun rays spread out well) *Mega Upgrade: Asteroid Rain (Shoots 2 Asteroids extremely often) Monkey Village *Path 1: Stronger Beacon (Longer Range) --- Jungle Drums (More powerful towers) *Path 2: Camo Radio (All towers in range spot Camo Bloons) --- Uber Radio (Massive Range) *Mega Upgrade: Super Monkey village (Village is surrounded by 10 Super Monkeys) Banana Farm *Path 1: Larger Farm (More bananas) --- Banana Republic (More bananas) *Path 2: Faster Farming (Self-Explanatory) --- Banana Boxes ($50 instead of $20) *Mega Upgrade: Banana Satellite (Floats around screen's border; doesn't need collecting; $5000) Bloons Any Bloon can be Camo (Undetected without upgrade), or Heart (Regenerate layers), or both. In order of weakest to strongest: Regular *Red Bloon - nothing comes out of it *Blue Bloon - Pops into Red *Green Bloon - Pops into Blue *Yellow Bloon - Pops into Green *Pink Bloon - Pops into Yellow *Purple Bloon - Pops into Pink *Brown Bloon - Pops into Purple *Black Bloon = White Bloon - Immune to Bombs = Immune to Ice ; Both pop into Brown *Health Bloon - Immune to all but ice; pops into 1 life + black + white + brown *Lead Bloon - Immune to sharp things, pops into black *Zebra Bloon - Immune to Bombs and Ice ; Pops into Black + white *Giraffe Bloon - Immune to Electricity ; Pops into 4 Yellow + 2 Brown *Flowering Bloon - Immune to Leaf ; Pops into 6 Red + 1 Yellow *Rainbow Bloon - Pops into Zebra + Giraffe + Flowering *.Ceramic Bloon - Pops into 2 Ranbow Blimp *MOAB (Massive Ornary Air Blimp) - Pops into 4 Ceramic *MLBC (Metallic Lead Bloon Carrier) - Immune to Spikes - Pops into 4 Lead *BFB (Big Floating Behemoth) - Pops into 2 MOAB + 2 MLBC *ZOMG (Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness) - Pops into 2 BFB *DDB (Dooms Day Bloon) - Immune to all but one tower (Pattern determines Tower) ; Pops into ZOMG * note that every time that a layer of bloon is popped, it gives you 1$. MSB(Monkey Slicing Bloon)-kills all towers near it's sides. Pops into DDB Rounds #20 Red Bloons #30 Red Bloons #50 Red Bloons #15 Blue Bloons #20 Blue Bloons, 30 Red Bloons #30 Blue Bloons, 40 Red Bloons #50 Blue Bloons, 20 Red Bloons #20 Green Bloons, 10 Red Bloons #40 Green Bloons, 20 Red Bloons #100 Green Bloons #15 Yellow Bloons, 20 Blue Bloons, 10 Red Bloons #20 Yellow Bloons (All Heart) #25 Yellow Bloons, 20 Green Bloons 15 Blue Bloons, 10 Red Bloons #10 Blue Bloons (All Camo) #20 Pink Bloons #50 Pink Bloons, 10 Red Bloons #25 Purple Bloons, 10 Pink Bloons #30 Purple Bloons, 30 Pink Bloons (Hearts), 30 Yellow Bloons #50 Purple Bloons #30 Brown Bloons #1 Camo Green Bloon #8 camo yellow bloons Maps There are a total of 12 maps in BTD6. The maps actually have a slight progression. *Beginner **Monkey Town- As home to the Monkeys, the Bloons follow a winding road through town. **The Docks- The Bloons come from the sea, cross the boardwalk, and pass through the town gate. **Underwater Cavern- The Bloons have snuck up underneath Monkey Town, and attempt to swim up! *Intermediate **Grassy Plain- A simple, flat area with a small lake in the middle. The Bloons are in the open! **The City- The Bloons have decided to travel through the city to Monkey Town! They go up and down buildings. **Bloons Factory- This is the factory making Bloons! Pop the Bloons before they escape! *Advanced **Volcano- Fight the Bloons whom have decided to travel through lava! **The Runway- Fight off incoming Bloons! Find out where they are coming from! **Aerial Heights- Use the clouds to guide your monkeys to attack the Bloons coming from the mothership! *Expert **Landing Bay- This is the area where all Bloons leave and enter their mothership! Prevent them from leaving! **The Mothership- The Bloons attempt to recapture the Landing Bay, but don't let them near it! **Main Engines- The center of the Bloons Mothership; prevent bloons from distracting the Monkeys disable the engine! Trivia *This is the first Bloons Tower Defense game where the number of possible upgrades decreases. *There are a total of 500 Rounds, but Easy Mode ends at 50, Medium Mode at 75, and Hard Mode at 100. Category:Bloons Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Tower Defense Games Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games